Mount Paozu
Mount Paozu (パオズ山) is the location at which Goku was raised by Grandpa Gohan, and is the location that the Dragon Ball story begins. It was inspired by the mountains that the mythical Chinese deity Sun Wukong lived in, in the Chinese novel Journey to the West. Mt. Paozu is mostly known for various monsters that populate the area, such as dinosaurs. Story Goku left Mount Paozu when he met Bulma sometime after he accidentally killed his grandpa Gohan, by looking at the Moon and turning into a Great Ape. He briefly returned to Mount Paozu after his first journey collecting the Dragon Balls to pack his things up to move in with Master Roshi. When Goku gets older he comes back to live there his wife Chi-Chi and his sons Gohan and Goten and later even has Gohan's family living there too. In Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Goku Jr. comes with Puck to Mount Paozu to retrieve the Dragon Ball and end up meeting Mamba who disguised herself as a beautiful lady and lured them to her house intending to cook them. Goku Jr. and Puck escape the house and Puck falls off a bridge leaving Goku Jr. by himself on the mountain. On the way, he is ambushed by Susha and Torga, as well as Mamba. Goku Jr. eventually ends up facing Lord Yao who claimed to be the king of demons and defeated him when he unlocked his Super Saiyan abilities. When Goku Jr. finally came to Goku's house he found the Dragon Ball and met his Great Great Grandfather Goku. Residents Notable Residents *Son Family **Grandpa Gohan **Goku **Chi-Chi (not until after Piccolo Jr. Saga) **Gohan **Goten **Videl (not until after Kid Buu Saga) **Pan (moves out sometime after GT) *Icarus *Vodka (East District) *Vodka's bodyguards (East District) *Mamba *Susha *Torga *Yao *Bear Thief *Yamcha (Diablo Desert area) *Puar (Diablo Deset area) Inhabitants *Bears''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 288, "He's Always Late" *BoarDragon Ball Z episode 125, "Goku's Ordeal" *Crabs''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, 2002 *Deers''Dragon Ball episode 1, "The Secret of the Dragon Balls"Dragon Ball Z episode 107, "Goku's Alive!!"Dragon Ball Z episode 205, "I'll Fight Too!" *Dinosaurs *Frogs''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 207, "Take Flight, Videl" *Giant FishDragon Ball Z episode 171, "Memories of Gohan"Dragon Ball Z episode 201, "I am Saiyaman" *Kingfishers *Monkeys *Owls *Pterodactyls *Rabbits''Looking Back at it All: The Dragon Ball Z Year-End Show!, 1993 *Sabertooth Tigers *Snakes *Sparrows *Squirrels *Wolves Video Games It is the first level in ''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo on the Nintendo Entertainment System. The enemies are small animal soldiers and pterodactyls. Bulma gets captured in part of the level and you must defeat the Bear Thief twice. In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, MT. Paozu is featured as the first level with the Bear Thief as the boss at the end. Mt. Paozu is in all three games of the ''Legacy of Goku'' series and in Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Mount Paozu is a stage which is titled as Grandpa Gohan's House. Mt. Paozu is also a stage in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and is unlocked by wishing for it from Shenron. Mount Paozu is the area where all the levels in the first chapter of Dragon Ball: Origins take place. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, this area is visited in two different parts, East Mt. Paozu where Goku's house is located and Mt. Paozu (Diablo Desert) where Yamcha's hideout is located. Between the two parts, there is an area full of strong monsters called Dragon Rock. Gallery MountPazo.PNG|Mount Paozu PaozuWaterfall1(Ep288).png|Mount Paozu, seen from the river PaozuWaterfall2(Ep288).png|The waterfall on Mount Paozu References